Sonadow ABC's
by CeruleanWind
Summary: Little short stories based off Sonic and Shadow. Must correspond to the letters of the alphabet. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A is for Abnormal

**Hi! Welcome to my Sonadow ABC's story! I saw a few other people do this and I decided to do one as well. So the rules… these are little Sonadow short stories that correspond to letters of the alphabet. I've written the first four, so you can start sending requests right away. This is rated T, just to be safe. Not doing anything above that. So enjoy, and be sure to review if you want. Now, starting with A!**

 **A is for Abnormal: Both Sonic and Shadow are abnormal… in a good way.**

The two hedgehogs ran through Station Square at the speed of sound, both of them well-known for running through there every day. Not seeing them running would be weirder than seeing them running.

"Hey, Shads?" Sonic piped up from beside Shadow. "Has it ever occurred to you that we're the only ones who can run this fast?"

The ebony hedgehog blinked with surprise, slowing slightly. He really hadn't thought of that. "Y-yeah… I never realized that. Everyone must think we're total weirdos."

"Well, _I_ don't think you're a weirdo," Sonic assured his counterpart. "In fact-."

Shadow cut him off. "Don't say that here, you could be heard."

"Heh, sure thing!" Sonic sped up, making Shadow run faster to catch up.

"I'll get you, Faker!" Shadow growled playfully, both of them disappearing into the distance.


	2. B is for Blanket

**B is for Blanket: Sonic and Shadow sometimes have problems with sharing a bed every night…**

Shadow shivered, the entire blanket being used by that blue speedster.

"C'mon Sonic. Can't I just use a little bit of the blanket?" he asked hopefully.

The cobalt hedgie rolled over and smiled evilly. "No."

"Stop hogging it or I'll make you," Shadow threatened.

Sonic shook his head and cuddled the blanket tighter. "Get your own blanket then."

"Alright, you're asking for it," Shadow growled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over himself. Sonic let out a surprised squeak as his precious blanket was yanked away from him.

"Shadow!" he protested, irritated now. "Give it back!"

It was Shadow's turn to shake his head. "No. If you want the blanket you're going to have to lay with me."

Sonic grinned, wriggling closer and pulling Shadow into a hug, the ebony hedgehog reluctantly sharing the blanket once more.


	3. C is for Christmas

**C is for Christmas: Sonic and Shadow love Christmas. It's fun and also romantic…**

"Sonic, could you help me put these lights on the tree?" The dark-furred hedgie glanced at the other one, who was just chilling on the couch.

"Mhm, just a sec…" Sonic got up, took Shadow's hand, and dragged him off.

Shadow let go, stumbling backwards. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just close your eyes!" Sonic took Shadow's hand again and led him to a doorway…

Shadow closed his crimson-colored eyes and let Sonic take him somewhere.

"Okay, open your eyes," Sonic commanded. "And look up."

The obsidian hedgehog looked up with slight confusion. There was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door frame. Realization struck him like one of Knuckles' punches.

"Of course you'd do this, Faker," Shadow muttered. "And I suppose I must…"

They both leaned in, the gap between them quickly diminishing, until their lips met in a kiss.

It started off sweet and gentle, then grew more passionate, Shadow's hands on Sonic's waist and Sonic's arms wrapped around Shadow's neck.

They finally broke the kiss. "Wow… that was a nice early Christmas present, Shads," Sonic murmured with a smile.


	4. D is for Disastrous

**D is for Disastrous: Sonic and Shadow's romantic night is ruined by the most annoying person on the planet.**

"We'll just share a plate of spaghetti," Shadow told the waitress, handing the menu back to her.

She nodded, scribbling the order on her notepad. "Sure thing! Coming right up."

Sonic smiled, gazing into Shadow's stunning, sparkling crimson eyes. "This is nice," he murmured.

They were seated in a fancy Italian restaurant. Not many people were there considering it was a Saturday night.

"Yeah, it is," the dark-furred hedgehog agreed. His gaze shifted to the door. "Ugh. Look who's here."

It was Amy Rose the Hedgehog herself, easily the most annoying person on the planet, in Sonic and Shadow's opinion.

"Oh well. The food's here," Sonic announced, right as a plate of steaming hot spaghetti was placed in front of them.

They quickly dug in, twirling the pasta around their forks.

Suddenly they were both slurping up the same noodle, just like in those romantic movies. They were both prepared for the kiss.

"What are you guys doing here?" They were interrupted by Amy, of course. She must have spotted them.

Sonic broke the noodle and swallowed his mouthful. "Uhh… we were just eating dinner?"

Amy glared at Shadow with a death stare. "Why are you sharing spaghetti with _my_ Sonic?"

Crap. Busted.

"We… um… I got nothing." Shadow shrugged and crossed his arms. "Can you leave us alone now?"

She whipped out her hammer from wherever she keeps that thing, and held it over her head threateningly. "No!"

A few of the waiters and waitresses held her back, dragging her out of the restaurant.

Sonic sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Well, that's a date ruined for sure."

And they began to think up ways to get revenge on that pink nightmare.


	5. E is for Elegant

**E is for Elegant: Sonic and Shadow might not seem like it, but they sure are good ballroom dancers.**

Beautiful classical music rang through the air as the party went on. People were pairing up and starting to dance. Tails went with Cream, Knuckles went with Rouge, and Blaze went with Silver.

Shadow glanced at Sonic. "Want to?" he asked.

"Sure," the blue speedster responded, delighted. He took Shadow's hand and led him onto the dance floor.

They stepped at the same time, carefully listening to the rhythm of the waltz that was playing. Even Shadow had a tiny smile on his face.

"You know how to dance, Shads?" Sonic looked surprised, but kept going, trying a few different moves.

The dark-furred hedgehog nodded. "I don't know… I must have learned while I was on the ARK."

"That's cool," the cobalt hedgie murmured.

And the party continued on, and they danced until they were bone tired. They both enjoyed it immensely.


	6. F is for Fluffy

**F is for Fluffy: Sonic can never resist that fluffy chest fur of Shadow's…**

Sonic yawned, almost drifting off to sleep as the TV drawled on and on. Just when he was about to fall asleep the door opened and in stepped a tired-looking Shadow.

"Hey, I'm home," Shadow announced breathlessly, taking off his coat and coming to sit beside Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes fully and smiled. "Hi. I missed you today."

The ebony hedgehog flopped down on the couch and glanced at the TV. "Really, Sonic? The Cartoon Network?" He smiled, a thing that people don't see very often.

The blue speedster blushed profusely and snuggled up to Shadow. "Cartoons aren't that interesting these days," Sonic murmured, rubbing his cheek against Shadow's chest fur.

"Jeez, at least give some warning before you do that," Shadow complained, wriggling slightly before placing a hand atop Sonic's head and stroking his quills.

Sonic grinned and gazed up at Shadow. "But it's so fluffy… Shadow, you're irresistible."

The dark-furred hedgie simply chuckled, and relaxed on the couch with Sonic, a nice thing to do after a long day at G.U.N.


	7. G is for Gentle

**G is for Gentle: Shadow only reveals the other side of himself to the people he loves most dearly…**

It had been a week since Sonic had left on a trip that was only supposed to take four days. Shadow was waiting anxiously at the house, pacing up and down, and refusing to fall asleep. He really couldn't, until Sonic was home and safe.

Shadow sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He remembered something Maria told him, all those years ago.

" _You must never give up, Shadow. No matter what."_

The dark-furred hedgie sighed. Suddenly the door opened, and Sonic came in, dragging his bag behind him. "Hey, Shads," he greeted nervously.

"Where have you been?" Shadow asked quietly, trying not to let his relief show. "I've been worrying about you."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Sonic dropped his bag and sat beside Shadow. "I got some extra free nights at the hotel. I tried calling you, but your phone must have been upstairs."

Shadow pulled his beloved hedgehog into a hug, not noticing that he was trembling. "I thought you were… hurt, or something," he whispered shakily. "I don't want to lose you."

Sonic was silent for a moment. "I-I'm so sorry, Shads…"

The ebony hedgie just held Sonic close for a few more minutes. "It's okay, now that I know you're safe. Want to order pizza tonight?"

The blue speedster nodded, and they continued on with their lives, together forever…


	8. H is for Happy

**Thank you so much to all of you who were encouraging me to keep writing this story.**

 **It worked. I'm back! Yes, I'm going to keep writing this one. The #1 reason I wasn't active was because I was on vacation for the past two weeks and wasn't able to update.**

 **This chapter's for InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere who requested that I write H is for Happy.**

 **So here you have it… letter I should be soon. I'm just going back to school tomorrow (it was my spring break) so I might not be able to update for a bit.**

 **H is for Happy: Shadow wasn't sure if he was even capable of feeling it before he met Sonic.**

Shadow smiled as he got into bed next to Sonic. He lay awake for a bit, just gazing at the blue speedster. Memories upon memories flashed by in a beautiful blur.

{Flashback}

Shadow was sitting on the edge of a rocky cliff with a view of the ocean. His head was buried in his hands, making sure no tears would fall. He was at a low point in his life for sure.

{Shadow's POV}

I haven't been happy in years. I don't even think I can be happy anymore. Why don't I just die? Seems like a good idea to me.

"Hey." A voice sounded from behind me. "I noticed you're looking sad."

I turned around to see a striking blue hedgehog, his fur a bright shade of cobalt, with sparkling emerald eyes. He smiled and walked a little bit closer.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Why do you care? You don't even know me, and I don't know you."

"Oh! Sorry." He giggled and smiled brightly. "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. I'd love to be your friend if you're willing to let me."

I let a small smile appear on my face. A close friend was exactly the thing I needed. "It's fine. I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, and I accept."

{End Flashback}

Little did I know, I was going to fall hopelessly in love with that hedgie. And I don't regret one moment of it.


	9. I is for Idiot

**Ahh, thanks all of you for all the feedback! This chapter's for a Guest called Just Someone who requested I is for Idiot and I really liked the idea~**

 **I is for Idiot: Sometimes Shadow thinks Sonic can be a real idiot, but that doesn't affect their love for each other!**

"Shaaaaads!"

Shadow's ears flattened when he heard that call from the other room. It was the blue blur himself, always wanting to do something to annoy the dark-furred hedgehog.

And he skipped into the room, cheerful as ever. "I want to race! Can we race?"

Shadow sighed and crossed his arms. "I dunno, Sonic… where are you planning on going?"

"To the lake." The blue speedster smiled happily. "And after the race, I want to swim!"

"Fine," Shadow muttered at last, getting up from the couch. And with that, the two hedgehogs bolted out of there at supersonic speeds.

"I win!" both the hedgehogs shouted at the same time as they skidded to a halt at the edge of the lake.

And Sonic pushed Shadow into the water, laughing all the while.

The ebony hedgie popped up onto the surface and frowned. He was probably really pissed by now, but he couldn't stay mad at Sonic! But still, Sonic could sure be dumb… "Sonic, you did say you wanted a dip, didn't you?" He got out of the water and walked toward his beloved cobalt hedgehog.

"Shadow! Shadow, what are you- ahh!" He was suddenly embraced, the water immediately soaking Sonic's fur.

Now it was Shadow's turn to laugh. "Why don't you just come in the water? It's nice!"

"Ahhh! Fine, just let me goooo!" Sonic finally pushed Shadow away and jumped in the water.


	10. J is for Joyful

**Wow, this story already has over 100 visitors just this month! This is great :) I came up with this one, I like it…**

 **J is for Joyful: Sonic is always joyful, which inevitably makes Shadow feel the same way.**

Shadow awoke to Sonic's cheerful call. "Rise and shine, Shads!"

Already he was in a bad mood. Being roused from a deep sleep at 8 AM was one of Shadow's pet peeves.

"Seriously, Shadow? You can't tell me you've forgotten your birthday!"

The dark-furred hedgehog sat bolt upright. "Ohh, yeah! I hate my amnesia sometimes." Already the atmosphere of the room was becoming happier.

Sonic playfully pulled Shadow up out of bed, pulling the ebony hedgie into a hug. "Happy birthday, Shads!"

Shadow couldn't help but smile and hug back. "Thanks, Faker."

"Oh! I got you a gift!" The blue speedster pulled away from the hug but immediately grabbed his companion's hand, dragging him toward the kitchen.

Shadow winced slightly but followed his beloved cobalt into the kitchen. There lay a large chocolate cake, messily frosted, but still, Sonic put in the effort.

"Oh, Sonic, you shouldn't have…" Shadow smiled brightly, something he only does when Sonic's around. "Thanks!"

Sonic smiled back, blinking his beautiful emerald eyes earnestly. "It's your birthday, I might as well spoil you..!"

And then they had a fun day together.

 **;)**


	11. K is for Kind

**I'm back after a few days… it's been a while. I just had a bit of trouble coming up with an idea for this one.**

 **K is for Kind: Sonic's always kind, and sometimes Shadow takes that for granted…**

Sonic and Shadow sat on the couch, bored. They happened to be watching a movie, but neither of them were particularly interested.

"Sonic, can you get some popcorn?" Shadow asked flatly, suppressing a sigh.

The blue speedster nodded. "Sure thing!" He jumped up and skipped over to the kitchen, getting out their air-popper.

A few minutes later Sonic came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn. He set it on the coffee table and began to sit down.

"We need drinks, don't you think?" Shadow tilted his head at his beloved cobalt.

Sonic looked slightly confused, but went to the kitchen and got two Sprites. He set them beside the bowl of popcorn.

"Ooh, what about ice cream?"

The blue speed demon sighed audibly and began to walk to the kitchen again.

Now Shadow realized what he was doing. "Wait… I can get it." He hopped up and gave Sonic a quick hug before opening the freezer.

"Thanks, Shads…" Sonic sat down on the couch, popping open his can of Sprite and taking a sip.

The dark-furred hedgie came back with two big bowls of ice cream and a smile. "Here ya go, Faker."

And they watched the rest of the boring movie, but at least they had food!


	12. L is for Love

**Ugh. Sorry I've been so inactive lately. I usually write these in one sitting but I've just been too lazy :P can anyone relate?**

 **Anyway you probably already guessed the title of this one, it's kinda obvious. So here we go!**

 **L is for Love: The feeling the two hedgehogs finally experienced for the first time.**

Sonic sighed happily, gazing at Shadow, who was playing some game on his phone. He remembered back to the time when they first admitted their love to each other…

{Flashback}

"Shads? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sonic asked, coming to sit on the park bench beside Shadow.

The dark form sighed and turned to the cobalt. "Sure, I need to talk to you too…"

"…Yeah. So I actually went to Amy about this. Well… Whenever I'm around you, I get this feeling. It's kind of odd, actually. It's like… if you're happy, I'd be happy just because I'm seeing you're happy."

Shadow blinked, surprised. Sonic nailed the explanation for the feelings Shadow's experiencing, too. "I-I've been feeling like that, too," the ebony hedgie stammered.

"Did you ask anyone about it?" Sonic was now blushing, an unnatural expression of shyness on his face.

"Actually, yeah. I asked Rouge, and… she said it was… it was… love." Shadow was blushing too, his voice kind of guarded.

The blue speedster made a small smile. "I got the same answer from Amy, so… I guess I love you, Shads."

"Love ya too," the dark-furred hedgehog murmured back.

{End Flashback}

 _Good times,_ Sonic thought, continuing to watch Shadow play the game on his phone.


	13. M is for Melancholy

**To apologize for my inactiveness I decided to write three stories in a span of two days. Hope you like them.**

 **M is for Melancholy: When Shadow's in a bad mood, the only one that can make him feel better is a certain speedy blue thing…**

Shadow sat on the couch by the corner, glowering. He couldn't even remember what made him feel this way.

"Shads, you need to tell me what's wrong," Sonic insisted, walking over to sit beside his beloved ebony.

The dark-furred one sighed heavily and refused to respond.

Sonic sighed too. "What if we went out for a movie tonight?" he suggested.

"No," Shadow growled, crossing his arms. "Stop trying to make me feel better."

The cobalt fell silent, simply gazing at Shadow. Suddenly Sonic leaned forward and planted a kiss on the dark one's cheek.

Shadow allowed a small smile to cross his face before taking hold of Sonic and pulling him in for a sweltering kiss.

When they pulled away Sonic grinned. "Is that better?"

"Maybe… and sure, I'd go out to a movie with you tonight." Shadow was smiling fully now, and seemed to be feeling better.

 _Always works,_ Sonic thought, still grinning as he went upstairs to get ready.


	14. N is for Nightmare

**Here's a request from Guest. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **N is for Nightmare: Shadow occasionally has them. We all do, right?  
**

Sonic stared fearfully at the G.U.N agent standing over him, a handgun pointed at the blue hedgie's skull. Shadow desperately tried to escape the ropes holding him down, preventing him from helping his one and only love…

"No! Sonic!" Shadow screamed, writhing desperately. Another G.U.N agent stood nearby, laughing.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. What a pity. I suppose this is our revenge for the person who created you. We'll kill this… hedgehog…" The tall man chuckled again and gestured to the other agent.

The cobalt one shifted his gaze to Shadow, and called out, "I love you, Shads..!"

Shadow couldn't even reply.

And a gunshot followed.

"Oh my God, Shads! You okay?" A comforting hand rested on Shadow's back.

The dark-furred one just took deep breaths, unable to stop his sobbing. "G.U.N… they killed you…"

"No, no, I'm here, don't worry… It was a nightmare." The blue speedster smiled and stroked Shadow's quills.

Shadow wiped away his tears and calmed down, pulling his beloved cobalt into a hug. "I… I love you…" he choked out, holding Sonic close.

"I love you too, Shads. We should get back to sleep though, it's 1:00 in the morning," Sonic remarked pointedly.

And they fell back asleep, safe in each other's arms.


	15. O is for Optimistic

**Alright! Here's chapter 3 of my little "burst" of chapters over the past two days. Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you want your request to be featured!**

 **O is for Optimistic: Sonic always tries to be positive, even in the hardest times.**

"Wait, WHAT?" Sonic couldn't believe it. "Tails has gone missing?"

Shadow was shocked too, sitting rigid on the couch.

"He could have been kidnapped!" The cobalt-furred hedgie jumped up from the couch and began to pace back and forth. "He must be locked somewhere in a dark basement!"

The dark one just sighed. "Sonic, you're way too anxious."

Sonic took a deep breath. "Okay. He might have just gotten lost on one of his flying adventures. He can be like that sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, but you could be right… Tails still is eight. He could have been kidnapped." Shadow thought hard, gazing off into space.

The blue speedster shook his head. "No. I know Tails, he wouldn't let ANYONE take him away. He must have gotten lost. Hey, we should look for him!"

Shadow sighed again. "Ugh, fine, but only because I love and care about you…"

The two hedgehogs set off, searching for Sonic's best friend and "brother."


	16. P is for Pool

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom! Thanks Mom for suggesting this one, and supporting me with my writing.**

 **P is for Pool: Shadow usually has to beg Sonic to come in the pool with him.**

"C'mon Sonic, just today, then I'll leave you alone."

The blue speedster shook his head defiantly. "No! Shads, you know very well I don't like water or swimming."

"So? I can teach you how to swim." The dark-furred hedgehog stood by the back door, two towels in hand. "Seriously, come on!"

Sonic slowly walked over to Shadow, mumbling incoherently. Something sounded a bit like "fine."

Shadow waded into the shallow end of the pool and Sonic stood on the pool deck, a little hesitant.

"I promise I won't let you drown." Shadow sounded more quiet and sincere than usual.

The cobalt-furred one slowly waded in as well, shivering slightly at the water's touch. He somewhat glared at his counterpart, almost regretting his choice to come in the water.

Shadow lazily swam across to the deep end on his back, tilting his face up toward the sun. It was a beautiful day on Mobius, not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for swimming.

"Shaaaads! You can't just leave me over here!" Sonic protested, still shivering.

"Come and get me then." Shadow stopped and clung onto the edge of the pool deck, smirking.

The water-hating hedgie got up out of the water and walked around the pool to the deep end. By now Shadow was treading water in the middle of the pool.

Sonic crossed his arms, scowling. "Cheater!"

The dark one simply chuckled. "I'm not cheating. I said you had to come and get me."

And this carried on, for a little while longer…


	17. Q is for Quirky

**Q is for Quirky: Sonic's very quirky, no doubt about that. But that's what Shadow loves about him.**

Shadow secretly smiled as he watched Sonic, his face hidden behind a book. The blue speedster was happily dancing around the house, seemingly in a good mood.

The two had recently acquired a new stereo, and it was Sonic's new favourite thing to use. He would regularly play music off his iPod.

And now the music was playing, and Sonic skipped off to do who knows what. Shadow placed his book on the coffee table and followed his beloved cobalt.

Sonic turned out to be baking cookies, the baking pastries filling the house with their pleasant aroma. Shadow smiled again.

"What are you doing there, Faker?" the dark one asked, coming to stand beside Sonic and wrap an arm around the blue one's waist.

Sonic looked over at his counterpart and smiled too. "What does it look like? I'm baking cookies!"

"Pfft, I know that. I'm not stupid. Are you happy today?"

The blue speedster nodded, comforted by Shadow's presence and closeness. "Of course. I always am!" He broke away from Shadow's grasp and began to skip around the house again.

Shadow shook his head, smiling all the while. "Silly." But love shone in his crimson eyes, love for that particularly hyperactive blue hedgehog.


	18. R is for Relax

**R is for Relax: Relaxing is much appreciated after a long day of running.**

Sonic and Shadow came through the front door, sweaty and tired. They had run all day, though Station Square about five times.

"Good run," Sonic remarked, still breathing hard.

Shadow nodded agreement, flopping down on the couch and letting out a slow exhale.

The cobalt-furred hedgehog went to the kitchen to get some water while Shadow flipped through the channels on the TV.

A few moments later Sonic came into the room with two glasses of water. He set them on the coffee table and sat down beside Shadow.

The two hedgies sat silently for about half an hour, just calming down from the run and maybe cuddling, who knows…


	19. S is for Scarred

**S is for Scarred: One particular Eggman attack left both of the hedgies scarred, both internally and externally…**

"This isn't over yet, you blue rat!" Eggman shouted as he flew away in the Eggmobile, destroyed parts of robots lying all over the lakeshore.

Sonic collapsed onto the grass, bleeding and bruised from where he took the hardest hits. He could hardly breathe, probably from a broken rib somewhere.

The dark-furred hedgehog who was fighting alongside the blue one was also injured and couldn't get to his counterpart's side. He, too, collapsed on the grass.

"Shadow!" Sonic managed to say, rolling onto his back. "Are you… o…kay?" His voice was barely audible, even if the lakeshore was super quiet.

The ebony one got up onto his feet and walked unsteadily over to his beloved blue speedster, falling onto his knees beside the blue one.

"Oh my God, Sonic… I'm definitely more okay than you," Shadow answered, carefully examining Sonic for any hidden wounds.

Sonic drew in a slow, deliberate breath. "If I pass out or something… don't worry about me. I love you, okay?"

"You're not going to," Shadow said firmly. "Listen, I'll call 911, and we can get to the hospital." He was already pulling out his phone.

"Damn, Eggman's gonna regret this." Sonic's voice was now a whisper. "We'll get revenge, right?"

The dark one nodded sullenly and kept by Sonic's side as they called desperately for an ambulance.


	20. T is for Talented

**T is for Talented: Only a very select few have the power to run faster than the speed of sound, so it's very special.**

The two speedy hedgehogs were racing across Station Square. They did this at least three times a week just to keep their skills sharp.

Sonic ran slightly faster, pulling ahead of Shadow, gazing back at the dark one with a smirk. "Slower than usual today, Shads!"

"Pfft, I'm not even trying." Shadow sped up too, running ahead of his blue counterpart.

The cobalt-furred one ran even faster, keeping pace with Shadow. They were now going faster than the speed of sound, leaving almost a tornado in their path. Newspapers flew off the stands. Fortunately, the stand owners were used to this and didn't mind.

Sonic smiled at the other, not slowing down one bit. "I bet no one else is this fast," he remarked.

"Yeah," Shadow muttered. "But still, we're awesome." 

The two hedgies were coming to the end of the road, and they stopped at the beach. The sun was already climbing in the sky, and people were starting to appear at the beach, ready to swim.

"You better not think about getting in the water," Sonic growled. "I'm _not_ in the mood for that."

Shadow simply smirked and picked up Sonic, heading down to the ocean, ready for a leisurely swim.


	21. U is for Umbrella

**U is for Umbrella: Rainy days… some people love them, some people hate them. Shadow is one of those people that loves the rain.**

"I'm going for a walk," Shadow told Sonic quietly, taking an umbrella from the front closet. The rain was pounding down hard on the roads and sidewalks.

Sonic looked very confused. "In this weather? Shads, you've got to be joking."

"No," Shadow replied, opening the door and stepping out, also opening his umbrella.

The blue speedster simply shrugged and turned his attention back on the comedy TV show he was watching.

Meanwhile, Shadow walked along the slick sidewalk, enjoying the peace. No one else was outside in this weather, leaving the whole landscape almost silent.

He walked down the road until he came to the seawall that lined the beach. Gazing out at the gray water Shadow sighed and thought about his deceased human sister, Maria. She would die to live on Earth for just a day…

The tall, dark-furred hedgehog turned away from the beach and walked back the way he came. _I can't go thinking like that when I have someone much more important to take care of._

The rain was pounding loudly against the umbrella, but Shadow ignored it, dodging the small puddles that dappled the sidewalk every now and then.

He almost felt bad for pushing the thought of Maria aside, but she was gone. _I can't let that happen to Sonic._

Shadow shut his eyes tightly for a moment and exhaled sharply before continuing on with his walk. Sure, Maria was dead, but she would always be with him…

But, much to the ebony's delight, there was a cheerful blue hedgehog waiting for him when he arrived back home.


	22. V is for Valuable

**V is for Valuable: Obviously, the thing Sonic and Shadow cherish most is each other…**

"Hey, Sonic! We're going on a date tonight!" Shadow announced brightly, happy for once.

The blue speedster emerged from the kitchen where he was fixing lunch. "Hm? We are? Where?" He smiled lovingly.

"Twinkle Park?" the dark one suggested, examining the grilled cheese sandwiches that were cooking in a frying pan as he walked by.

Sonic flipped both of them and a faint sizzle could be heard. "Yeah! That sounds awesome."

"Can I tell you something real quick?" Shadow asked, watching his beloved cobalt as the other hedgie placed each sandwich onto separate plates.

"Of course," replied Sonic. "You can tell me anything."

The ebony one just smiled shyly, gazing into the other's sparkling emerald eyes. "Love ya. A lot. Oh, and did you know you're the most valuable thing I have?"

Sonic smiled back, abandoning the sandwiches to kiss the dark one passionately.

"Yeah. I knew that," Sonic whispered when they finally pulled away.

Shadow took one of the sandwiches and began to eat, never loving the sapphire hedgie more…

They had a fun night at Twinkle Park, in case you were wondering.

 **At this point I can't stop now! Haven't got some feedback in a while but there's only four chapters to go, so I thought, might as well finish the story and be done with it. Don't worry, I have some stuff planned for the last few chapters! :)**


	23. W is for Wishes

**I'm amazing myself right now. This is the 4th chapter I've written today. I guess they aren't that long but still! I'm feeling like I could be done tomorrow.**

 **W is for Wishes: Everyone has their wishes, but Sonic and Shadow don't feel like they need anything else.**

Shadow smiled, something he rarely does. He was seated next to Sonic on a ridge overlooking the city. The night sky was beautiful, a touch of red where the sun had just disappeared for the night.

"Look, Shadow," whispered Sonic, pointing at the sky. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish!"

The dark hedgie thought for a moment. _I wish for… oh, what do I wish for?_

The shooting star fell behind the mountains, deeming the wish too late.

Sonic sighed contently. "Nice… what did ya wish for?"

"Oh, I don't need anything," Shadow replied modestly. "I have everything I need."

"I didn't wish for anything either, don't worry." The blue speedster smiled and lay down on the grass, gazing up at the stars. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted."

Shadow smiled again and lay next to his counterpart, wondering how Earth would look from space right now.

 _You're my world, Sonic,_ the dark one thought, genuinely happy just because the cobalt hedgehog was there with him.


	24. X is for Xbox

**X is for Xbox: Gaming night at Sonic's house ended with an intense battle on Minecraft Hunger Games.**

Sonic hopped up from the couch, hearing a knock at the door. Both hedgies were in the basement with the Xbox, ready to start gaming.

The blue speedster went to get the door and came back a moment later with Silver.

"I'm going to order the pizza," Shadow told Sonic quietly.

About half an hour later everyone was there and happily eating pizza while gaming. All the girls were out shopping that night, leaving the boys to have a gaming night.

"Hey, we should play Minecraft!" Tails suggested brightly.

Everyone contemplated this for a few seconds. "Sure, I guess," Sonic decided at last. He pushed the disk into the Xbox and loaded the game.

They joined an empty world and immediately started breaking stuff (who wouldn't?)

Shadow smirked, getting an idea. "We should have a battle to the death. That sounds fun." 

"Ooh, yeah, Minecraft Hunger Games." Sonic nodded approvingly. "Alright everyone, get a sword and some armour!"

Of course, everyone got themselves some diamond armour. Sonic set the gamemode to Survival, and the game began.

Tails was playing it safe, hiding in little bases he was digging into a mountain.

Shadow and Knuckles were in a heated battle. A few seconds later a shout of triumph could be heard from Shadow. "Yeah! Knuckles isn't the strongest anymore!"

"Watch your mouth," Knuckles growled. "I can always beat you up."

Now Sonic and Silver were battling. Surprisingly, Silver was able to kill Sonic.

"Good game," Sonic murmured, setting his controller down.

Shadow was now searching for Tails. The fox knew this and was trying to block off the entrance, but he was too late. Shadow broke through the wall and quickly killed Tails.

"Ooh, now it's the final battle," Sonic observed.

Silver and Shadow came to a flat place for the final battle. Both of them looked like they could win, but in the end Shadow made the kill.

Silver smiled. "Heh, good game."

Yes, quite a fun gaming night indeed.

 **I know Minecraft Hunger Games isn't quite like that but I was too lazy to write the details, and they probably don't have one of those Hunger Games servers. XD**


	25. Y is for Yearly

**Y is for Yearly: Everyone has their yearly day, otherwise known as their birthday.**

"Rise and shine, Faker!" Shadow stood by the bed, impatiently waiting for the sapphire hedgie to wake up. "Seriously, you sleep wayyyy too much."

Sonic yawned and opened his beautiful green eyes. "C'mon Shads," he whined. "Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"It's your birthday, in case you've forgotten," Shadow muttered, taking hold of the blanket and tugging it off the bed. "Get up so I can give you your gift."

The blue speedster gave up and got out of bed, yawning once more. "Fine. It's not like I was forced to or anything," he sighed, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Seriously. It's not that bad. Listen, I'll give you a present." Shadow grabbed the hand of his counterpart and pulled him to the living room where a neatly wrapped gift was waiting.

Sonic smiled, seeing the present. "Wow, thanks!"

The ebony one shrugged and gave the box to Sonic. "It's nothing, really. Open it."

The cobalt hedgie tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. There lay a large photo album.

"Oh my God…" Sonic took the book out of the box and opened to the first page. "These are pictures of us…"

Shadow glanced away shyly. "Yeah. It's the least I could do, ya know… thanks for being there for me when no one else was."

Sonic hugged Shadow tightly. "Thank you so much… I love you."

The dark one let a small smile appear on his face. "Eh, yeah. Love you too… and happy birthday."


	26. Z is for Zzz

**Well, there's not many words for Z, that's for sure. I had to think for a while to come up with something. Anyway, last chapter, hope you enjoy, and make sure to review!**

 **Z is for Zzz: Shadow doesn't use the word cute all that often, but when Sonic sleeps, that's when the word crosses Shadow's mind.**

The two hedgies were seated in front of the TV, watching some late night documentary about Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, being tired after his run that day, cuddled up against Shadow, resting his head on the dark one's shoulder.

Shadow was watching the show with little interest, but wanted to know as much about Chaos Emeralds as he could.

The sapphire speed demon closed his vibrant green eyes and began to drift off. Meanwhile, the dark-furred hedgehog glanced down at his companion and smiled.

Something about the sleeping Sonic just made Shadow smile. _It's cute,_ Shadow thought, still smiling. He rested his hand on the blue one's back and turned his attention back on the documentary.

Suddenly Sonic began to mumble in his sleep. Shadow gazed back down at Sonic again, frowning.

"…aww. I love you, Shads…" the slurred words were hardly recognizable, but they made Shadow smile once more.

"Love you too," Shadow whispered, gently kissing Sonic's forehead. _Forever._


	27. Author's Note

Oh my God. I'd have never thought I'd make it this far. Well, if you made it to this chapter, I hope you've at least learned your ABC's (if you haven't already.) Just kidding!

Seriously, if you've read all the chapters I've written, I want to give a huge thanks to you. You're the people I appreciate, for taking the time to read the stories I've spent my time writing for your enjoyment.

Now, I'm not exactly sure what to write next. If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to listen. Just post a review on this story or PM me, your choice.

Anyway, thanks again for reading, and make sure to review on your way out. It would be much appreciated.

As always, CeruleanWind


End file.
